


Чипсы

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Во время выступления на одном из соревнований Юра не может отделаться от навязчивых мыслей о еде.





	Чипсы

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: our love to admire, с новым годиком! Этот фичок для тебя, но пусть другие тоже приобщатся!

Юра не слишком часто думал о еде.

Или скажем так: он не был одним из тех несчастных фигуристов, которым приходится высчитывать все плюсы и минусы всякий раз, прежде чем запустить руку в пакет с чипсами. 

И не то чтобы он любил чипсы до посинения — хотя многие так считали из-за того, что он в принципе мог их есть без каких-либо последствий.

Не каждый день, конечно. И даже не каждую неделю. 

Короче, суть в том, что он думал о еде, в основном, только когда намеревался поесть. Ну, или когда готовил. Или когда шел в магазин. А сейчас в его планах не было ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Потому что он стоял на льду и собирался катать свою короткую программу. 

Юра вздохнул, встал в позицию — ноги ровно, левая рука на правом плече, правая опущена вдоль тела — и закрыл глаза. Предатель внутренний голос уже бился в истерике, завывая где-то под затылком, что все непременно пойдет не так. Юра велел ему заткнуться и не мешать. В конце концов, этот турнир был ему не особенно нужен — он просто хотел обкатать усложненный контент перед чемпионатом России, чтобы разобраться, стоит ли вообще усложнять. 

Точнее, этого хотел Фельцман. Сам Юра решил, что до конца декабря он уже не хочет ничего.

Разве что чипсов.

Улетев с четверного лутца практически в борт, Юра испытал нечто вроде мстительной радости. Он поднялся — быстро, но без излишней спешки — и поехал дальше, на каскад. Справа промелькнуло бесстрастное лицо Фельцмана, и Юра мысленно сказал ему: а чего вы ждали, дядя Яша. Турнир для неудачников — ну, и мне надо соответствовать. 

Впрочем, все остальное ему более или менее удалось, а судьи не зажали компоненты — не могли же они допустить, чтобы соревнование выиграл какой-нибудь чисто откатавшийся ноунейм. Фельцман в ответ на «хиз керрентли ин ферст плейс» лишь сдержанно крякнул и хлопнул Юру по коленке. Юра пожал плечами, широко улыбнулся и помахал в камеру. 

Был, конечно, и еще один претендент. Поднявшись с диванчика в кике, Юра посмотрел на лед и невольно скривился. Жан-Жак Леруа, которого как раз начали представлять, сверкал зубами от уха до уха. Рукоплескали ему скудно — но лишь потому, что зрителей на трибунах было до обидного мало. Местные, похоже, относились к фигурному катанию прохладно, а ехать в эти ебеня ради двух вчерашних чемпионов, разумеется, никто и не подумал. 

Хотя Леруа, наверное, себя вчерашним чемпионом не считал. Почти весь прошлый сезон он провалялся с травмой, но в этом вернулся и обещал побеждать. Правда, пока что-то не задалось. Юра хихикнул, скользнул взглядом по арене — и ему снова захотелось чипсов. 

Да что ж это такое.

Фельцман подтолкнул его в бок и шепнул:

— Ну, чего стоишь? 

Юра мотнул головой и отвернулся ото льда, хотя Леруа еще не успел ничего прыгнуть. Хрен с ним — что он там себе сломал, бедро? Ну и какие квады после этого?

Один четверной Леруа все-таки вымучил — тулуп в недокрут. Компонентами его подтянули на вторую строку, и несколько минут спустя он уже шлепнулся рядом с Юрой в кресло, которое ему уступил испуганный китаец. Юра шмыгнул носом и принялся счищать с олимпийки невидимое пятно, надеясь, что Леруа с ним не заговорит. Но Леруа, конечно, был не таков. 

— Привет, Юра! — произнес он голосом, в котором было что-то сродни треску хлопушки — невозможно сделать вид, будто не услышал. Юра тяжко вздохнул и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Виделись. 

— Классный лутц, — сказал Леруа. — Почти четверной, даже удивительно. 

— Тулуп с двумя галками куда лучше, да? — огрызнулся Юра — слабенько, очень слабенько. Леруа, видимо, думая то же самое, довольно заухал и предостерег:

— Не торопись с выводами, не заглянув в протоколы.

— Да нахера заглядывать. — Юра презрительно наморщил нос. — И так понятно, что тебе эти галки не поставили. Только я знаю, что они были, — и ты тоже это знаешь.

— Да-а, жаль, конечно, что вылет в борт замаскировать не настолько просто, — с притворным сочувствием протянул Леруа. — Хотя… — Он сделал паузу, и Юра, не выдержав, все-таки покосился на него. Леруа глазел на трибуны, но, словно почувствовав, что Юра смотрит, тут же дернул головой и перехватил его взгляд. Юра, не успев подумать, резко отвернулся и едва сдержал мат: не хватало, чтобы Леруа решил, будто он — прости господи — смущен. — Здесь так мало народа, — продолжил Леруа — судя по голосу, улыбаясь. — Может, никто и не заметил, как ты навернулся.

— Да, что-то твои фанатки не доехали, — буркнул Юра. — Должно быть, остались дома смотреть финал Гран-при. Променяли тебя на тех, кто еще что-то может.

— Брось, Юра, мы же в одной лодке, — ласково произнес Леруа. Юра пожевал нижнюю губу, качнул головой и устало протянул:

— Да пошел ты.

Леруа опять заухал, полагая, по всей видимости, что этот раунд он выиграл. Наверное, так оно и было — и Юра мог бы сказать, что, в отличие от Леруа, считался первым запасным участником финала на случай, если кто-нибудь снимется, что ему не хватило всего каких-то полутора баллов, чтобы занять на своем втором этапе призовое место, — в конце концов, тупо что он младше Леруа на четыре года и вполне способен выцепить еще несколько медалей и даже вытянуть еще одну Олимпиаду, — и он сказал бы все это, если бы был уверен хотя бы в том, что может выиграть чемпионат России, но в сухом остатке оказывалось, что Леруа прав: они оба не попали в финал и теперь участвовали во второстепенном соревновании, пусть и по разным причинам.

— Неплохо катит, — заметил Леруа. — Что думаешь?

Юра поднял взгляд на лед, где уже заканчивал свою программу Эмиль Некола, — и опять вспомнил о чипсах.

Однако накануне произвольной он себе их позволить не мог. Даже не по каким-то физиологическим причинам — просто дисциплина есть дисциплина. Серьезность намерений. На пенсию ему пока было рано, что бы там ни говорил Леруа. Поэтому, полистав немного ленты соцсетей, Юра отписался Фельцману и лег спать в совершенно детское время.

Ему снилось, что он идет вдоль длинной полки. Мозг, как это порой бывает во сне, не показывал деталей: мимо мелькали лишь разноцветные пятна — красные, желтые, голубые. Сверху палил безжалостный электрический свет — Юра даже слышал монотонное гудение лампы. Ноги осторожно ступали по грязно-бежевому кафелю. Наконец, пройдя то ли километр, то ли всего несколько метров вперед, он остановился и медленно протянул руку вправо. Пальцы толкнули нечто неожиданно твердое — и цвета слились в единый водоворот, а через секунду Юра открыл глаза и непонимающе уставился в темноту. 

Телефон отыскался не на тумбочке, а на полу возле кровати — видимо, грохот его и разбудил. Юра посмотрел который час, — почти половина третьего, зашибись — и со стоном откинулся на подушки, будучи уверен, что больше не уснет. Однако сон вернулся почти сразу — и на этот раз обошлось без сновидений. 

На следующий день Леруа попался ему под ноги гораздо раньше, чем он планировал, — в ресторанчике отеля, за завтраком. Юра как раз отвернулся от кофе-машины, когда ебучий канадец вырос перед ним, словно чудо-дерево, и стукнул основанием своего стакана с апельсиновым соком по ободку полной чашки, которую Юра держал в правой руке. Темная жидкость качнулась и вяло плеснула на большой палец. 

На самом деле, кофе был не очень горячий, и ойкнул Юра больше от неожиданности, но Леруа выглядел искренне напуганным, что оказалось приятно. Юра нарочито медленно отступил в сторону, поставил чашку на стол, взял салфетку и, вытирая палец, с насмешливым поклоном сделал приглашающий жест. Леруа состроил жалобную рожу, а потом вдруг протянул руку и легонько ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

— Эй, ты не обжегся?

— Хуле тебе надо, — пробормотал Юра по-русски, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не отпрыгнуть, а просто спокойно отойти еще на шаг. Жалобная рожа стала заискивающей и сказала «извини», а потом превратилась в хитрую и заявила:

— Просто я так настроен на победу и во мне так много энергии, что я чуть-чуть не рассчитал!

Юра фыркнул, схватил свою чашку и вернулся за стол к Фельцману, который, подслеповато щурясь, читал что-то в планшете. День, конечно, обещал выдаться потрясающим. 

На улице шел снег, что было неудивительно для начала декабря. Снег мягко опускался на землю и тут же таял — что тоже было неудивительно для начала декабря. Вот такой хуевый декабрь. Юра поймал пару снежинок ладонью, в которой те растаяли с удвоенной скоростью. Фельцман, успевший уйти вперед, обернулся и недовольно его окликнул. Едва-едва начинало светать, и льющийся из окон гостиницы теплый свет заставлял уже образовавшиеся в неровностях асфальта мелкие лужи золотисто блестеть. 

На тренировочном прогоне Юре, разумеется, опять хотелось чипсов, к чему он был готов — но все-таки. И не только чипсов: газировки, шоколадных батончиков, какой-нибудь дикой хуйни, которую стоит лишь разогреть в микроволновке — и вуаля, ужин готов. Он попытался сказать себе, что покупают не только это, что можно покупать, например, сельдерей, морскую капусту или полбу, — и упал с акселя. Лодыжка болела, но минут через пять отпустила. Юра перестал ее растирать, взял телефон и зашел в группу «Ангелов Юрия», но там никто ничего не обсуждал. Ну да, тренировки ведь не транслируют. Кому мы тут нужны со всеми своими проблемами.

К выступлениям народ подсобрался — людей было немного, но больше, чем вчера. На разминке Юре почти удалось очистить голову от постороннего — но только потому, что он катался с полузакрытыми глазами. Катался, пока чуть не врезался в Некола, который в последний момент сумел увернуться. Хорошая реакция, черт бы его побрал. 

Эту реакцию Некола показал и в своей программе, когда, несмотря на поехавшую ось, вовремя сгруппировался и спас четверной тулуп. Все равно в минус? Неясно, но контент, в целом, был слабоват. Не чемпионский контент, прямо скажем. Леруа опять сверкал улыбкой, опять поигрывал темными бровями, опять самоуверенно задирал подбородок. Не к добру — и действительно, два падения, без одного каскада. Этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы он ушел под Некола. Неудачник. Юра, выходя на лед, одарил Леруа беглой победной улыбкой, на которую тот ответил широким белозубым оскалом. Фельцман похлопал его по плечу и сказал:

— Давай, на все деньги, Юра.

Юра раздраженно отмахнулся, хотя терять и впрямь было нечего. Если не он, то Некола, да и пусть его. А вообще, будет обидно. Юра встал в исходную позицию и, в последний раз оценивая расстояния, взглядом обвел вокруг себя небольшой полукруг.

В этом и заключалась его ошибка.

— Нет, к чемпионату России точно не будем усложнять, — тихо произнес Фельцман, когда они сидели в кике. Юра кивнул, деревянно улыбаясь и не переставая пристально смотреть на зеленую загогулину подо льдом. Ладно, хватит, пожалуй, это терпеть. 

Леруа на третьей ступени пьедестала был выше Юры, который стоял на второй — слава богу, не рядом, но то, что выше, все равно чувствовалось. Некола выиграл парой баллов, и если бы Юра не опоздал в музыку и доделал вращение — и на дорожке, кажется, сняли уровень — и не надо было падать с сальхова, это уж совсем смешно… Короче, нахуй. Нахуй. Серебро так серебро.

Юра сказал Фельцману, что снова идет спать пораньше, в ответ на что Фельцман положил руку ему на лоб и нахмурился. Юра вывернулся из-под сухой ладони и заверил его, что просто устал. Фельцман, судя по выражению лица, понял это как «просто расстроен, заебан и зол». Что Юре, разумеется, было свойственно. 

Юра и правда был зол, но, в основном, на собственный мозг. Он дождался девяти, сунул ноги в кроссовки, надел куртку, а потом, подумав, и шапку. Фельцман с кем-то из восточноевропейских тренеров бухал в ресторане, поэтому мимо ресторана Юра не пошел, а вместо этого свернул налево сразу возле лифта. Там он еще при заселении приметил боковой вход, который находился прямо у ресепшена и позволял ему выскользнуть незамеченным в узкий и темный переулок — на тот случай если Фельцман реально уселся где-нибудь около входа и палит.

Дверь закрылась с тихим хлопком, и Юра, вдохнув полной грудью воздух, который не оказался ни свежим, ни хотя бы бодрящим, уже занес ногу над ступенькой — но тут кто-то схватил его за плечо. «Чертов Фельцман», — подумал он, оборачиваясь. Хотя уже знал, конечно, что это не Фельцман.

— Ты что, нашел меня по запаху? — спросил Леруа.

— От тебя действительно воняет. — Юра сделал вид, что усиленно принюхивается, и вырвал руку.

— Это аромат из моей коллекции. Называется «Чемпион». 

— Супер-оригинально. Долго думал?

— Достаточно долго. У меня было время. 

— Ой, не дави на жалость, у меня в этом месте давно мозоль. — Юра покосился себе под ноги, пытаясь понять, есть ли еще пространство, чтобы отступить назад, или он упадет со ступеньки. Леруа стоял слишком близко.

— Твой английский стал хорош, — заметил он. — Даже очень хорош.

— Мне надо идти, — максимально спокойным тоном сообщил Юра — не надеясь, впрочем, на понимание.

— Куда? — естественно, спросил Леруа.

— По делам.

— Какие дела у тебя могут быть поздно вечером в чужом городе?

— Какие надо, такие и могут.

Юра шмыгнул носом и подумал, почему это он не способен просто свалить. Леруа его больше не держал и вряд ли стал бы бросаться ему под ноги.

— Если ты идешь бухать, — заявил Леруа, — то я с тобой. 

— Завтра гала, — напомнил Юра. 

— Пф, гала, — отмахнулся Леруа. — Как будто кто-то на него придет. Как будто где-то его покажут.

Юра пожал плечами и не глядя отвел назад правую ногу и согнул левую, приседая до тех пор, пока правая не встретила опору. 

— Ну погоди, — сказал Леруа и тоже шагнул ниже. Юра спустился на следующую ступеньку — Леруа последовал его примеру. Юра сделал еще один шаг и едва не ебнулся — земля оказалась слишком близко. Леруа поймал его под локоть и выпалил:

— Осторожно!

— Бля, как хорошо, что ты сказал, — выдохнув, съязвил Юра. — Теперь, когда я знаю, что надо вести себя осторожно… 

Не договорив, он развернулся и пошел по направлению к оживленной улице, на которую выходила главная дверь отеля, — если какую-либо из улиц этого города вообще можно было назвать оживленной. Леруа лишь немного помедлил, а потом догнал его, шумно шлепнув подошвой кроссовка по каждой встретившейся ему на пути луже. Юра понадеялся, что он как следует забрызгался.

— Мне всегда было интересно, — начал Леруа, пытаясь примериться к его походке, что, как Юра с удовлетворением отметил, давалось ему нелегко, — почему ты меня ненавидишь?

— Я тебя ненавижу? — изумился Юра. — Много чести! Просто ты меня бесишь.

— А в чем разница?

— В том, что… — Юра замешкался и спустя несколько секунд раздраженно мотнул головой. — Да бля, хватит меня доебывать! И преследовать. Я просто хочу сходить в магазин.

— В магазин? — переспросил Леруа так, будто в его окружении никто никогда в магазины не ходил. — Зачем?

— Надо, — лаконично бросил Юра.

Сырую тишину нарушил, наконец, шум и плеск проехавших по луже шин. Оживленная улица, ей-богу. Леруа сказал «окей» и не отстал. Юра решил, что это неизбежное зло, за терпимость к которому ему непременно воздастся. 

В магазине было, как во вчерашнем сне — слишком ярко и слишком пустынно. Как на льду. Зеленая загогулина над входом должна была светиться, но что-то, очевидно, пошло не так. Юра потянул на себя подскрипнувшую дверь, зацепился ногой за мокрый коврик и растерянно огляделся.

— А я думал, тут магазины закрываются раньше, — сказал Леруа.

— Индюк тоже думал, — отозвался Юра по-русски, встряхнулся и решительно зашагал вперед.

— Что?

— Индюк, — перевел Юра, сворачивая в кондитерский отдел. — Думал. Как и ты.

— При чем тут индюк?

— Индюк всегда при чем, — ответил Юра и подумал, боже, что я несу. За кондитерским отделом внезапно началось мясо. К вопросу об индюках. Продавщица в белом халате, повернувшись к ним спиной, ритмично нарезала колбасу. Юра завернул в соседний ряд, где обнаружился кофе. 

— Ну ладно, — сказал Леруа, а потом вдруг обогнал его, добежал до прохода и нырнул в следующий отдел. Юра пожал плечами и на всякий случай пошел в обратном направлении. 

Чипсы отыскались недалеко от выхода, что было довольно логично. Леруа возле кассы шарил в коробке с жвачками под пристальным взглядом кассирши. При виде Юры он оскалился, подмигнул, выхватил что-то серебристо блестящее и кинул на ленту. Юра подождал, пока он расплатится и отойдет, и только после этого выложил перед кассиршей свои чипсы. Та пробила не глядя, украдкой посматривая на Леруа. Юра стукнул телефоном о картридер, чувствуя всплеск ярости — столь же необъяснимой, сколь внезапной.

— Это вообще как-то не жестко, — заметил Леруа, кивая на пакет в его руке, когда они вышли. На улице снова зарядил снег, который теперь еще сильнее напоминал дождь. — Я думал, ты сейчас явишься с бутылкой вискаря, и мы разопьем ее у тебя в номере.

— Ты алкаш, — сказал Юра. — Зачем тебе постоянно бухать?

— Не постоянно. Я вообще почти не пью. Просто я расстроен. Мне надо выигрывать хоть что-нибудь в этом сезоне. 

— Бухать, когда ты расстроен, это самое тупое, — отрезал Юра. — И я не расстроен.

— Да ладно.

— Серьезно, мне похуй, — совершенно искренне подтвердил Юра. 

— А все-таки идешь тайком от тренера в магазин, — хохотнул Леруа. — За чипсами, правда. Ты все еще такой ребенок, Юрочка.

— Зато ты почти пенсионер. Между прочим, никто не ожидал, что ты вернешься. Все уже давно тебя списали.

— Это дает мне возможность удивлять. Хотя ты тоже способен на сюрпризы. — Леруа снова указал на чипсы. — А скоро чемпионат России.

— От одного пакета со мной ничего не будет. Бухло тоже, кстати, калорийное. — Юра позволил себе злобно зыркнуть в сторону Леруа и, конечно, тут же наступил в лужу. Леруа, наблюдая, как он пытается отчистить от грязи джинсы, скорбно изрек:

— Зато оно вылечило бы мои душевные раны.

— Сам чего тогда не купил? — Юра, отчаявшись, опустил ногу и зашагал дальше. В конце концов, отель был совсем рядом.

— Хотел переложить ответственность.

— Ну, переложил, — отозвался Юра. — Вот и будем теперь жрать чипсы. 

И подумал, ну бля, он меня вынудил. Будем. Что я несу. Леруа, однако, то ли не заметил, то ли сделал вид.

— И все же поясни, — сказал он. — Я ожидал от тебя какого-то более явного бунта. Что ты искупаешься в реке, к примеру, или пойдешь снимешь проститутку… 

— Нихуя себе примеры, — ошарашено пробормотал Юра себе под нос.

— … а это просто маленькое нарушение режима. 

— Бля. — Юра раздраженно потряс головой. — При чем тут бунт. Просто… — Он замешкался, не в силах предположить, станет ли Леруа над ним смеяться. И насколько громко.

— Просто..? — поторопил его Леруа.

— Просто этот ебучий логотип на льду, — признался наконец Юра. — И на борте. И вообще повсюду. Я как выходил кататься, мне каждый раз хотелось жрать. Смотрел на него и представлял, как пойду куплю себе чипсонов. 

Леруа нахмурился. По складке между бровей была отчетливо видна работа редкой, похоже, гостьи в этой голове — мысли. Идиот. Юра тяжело вздохнул и молча свернул к главному входу в отель. Леруа ожил, догнал его и хлопнул по плечу.

— Эй, ты что, про магазин? — спросил он. — В котором мы сейчас были?

— Я понимаю, спонсоры на дороге не валяются, — сказал Юра. — Но я реально ни о чем другом думать не мог.

— А я даже внимания не обращал, — сообщил Леруа. Стеклянные двери послушно раздвинулись, и на них дохнуло теплом.

— Потому что ты только на себя обращаешь внимание, — заметил Юра. 

— И на тебя иногда! — заявил Леруа с коротким смешком. Юра вдруг почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его щекам, — но это длилось лишь мгновение. — На самом деле, у меня побаливало бедро, — добавил Леруа. — Я был сосредоточен на этом.

— Сниматься надо было, дебил, если побаливало, — буркнул Юра, нажимая кнопку лифта. — Опять сломаешь же, еще год проваляешься.

Хотя они оба, наверное, понимали, что еще одна такая травма — и карьере Леруа точно конец. Леруа после короткой паузы как ни в чем не бывало хохотнул и спросил:

— А ты стал бы по мне скучать?

— Еще чего.

— И ни капли не скучал, пока меня не было? 

Лифт с мелодичным звоном остановился на первом этаже и распахнул двери. Юра и Леруа шагнули вперед вместе, столкнулись плечами, с трудом протиснулись внутрь. Юра быстро нажал кнопку шестого этажа и отпрыгнул в дальний угол. Леруа никаких кнопок нажимать не стал и остановился посреди лифта, оценивающе взглянул на себя в зеркало и поправил волосы. По мнению Юры, от этого в его прическе ничего не изменилось. Леруа, заметив, что он смотрит, подмигнул, ухмыльнулся, снова вызвав вспышку злого жара во всем Юрином лице, и произнес:

— Ну так?

— Чего?

— Скучал по мне?

— Ты что, правда хочешь, чтобы я ответил?

— Хочу, конечно, если ответ «да».

Юра промолчал. Лифт наконец едва заметно дрогнул и замер. Они ступили на потертый и не совсем чистый темно-красный ковер. Юра сделал несколько шагов, однако, услышав, что дверцы закрылись, крутанулся на пятках и ткнул пальцем куда-то в область шеи шедшего за ним, но теперь замершего на месте Леруа.

— Ты куда?

— Есть с тобой чипсы, — с наигранным недоумением ответил Леруа.

— Я тебя не приглашал.

— А я не вампир, меня не надо приглашать! — Неизменная улыбка практически искрилась. Под левым клыком мелькнула жвачка. 

— Иди в пизду, — сказал Юра, не в силах почему-то оторвать взгляд от этого клыка.

— Да ладно тебе, Юра. Мы с тобой в одинаковом положении. Не отвергай мою… мою дружескую поддержку.

— Дружескую? — переспросил Юра. — Поддержку? Слушай, я тебе уже говорил: между нами нет ничего общего. Ты с серьезной травмой просидел больше полугода вообще без полноценных тренировок. И тебе слишком много лет, ты в этом цикле уже ни на что не можешь рассчитывать.

— Ах! — Леруа картинно схватился за грудь. — Камни и палки ломают кости, но слова разбивают сердца, Юра.

— Да бля, — буркнул Юра, упершись взглядом в пол. 

Леруа молчал, и он, медленно развернувшись, направился к своему номеру. Сделал около десяти шагов — и, не сдержавшись, оглянулся. Леруа за ним не шел — стоял лицом к лифту. Ободок кнопки горел красным. Юра, сглотнув и переступив с ноги на ногу, произнес:

— Ну? Пошли, или что?

Леруа повернулся, и на мгновение Юре показалось, что он сейчас скажет «нет». И засмеется. Что все это — не более чем попытка выставить его дураком. Но Леруа только кивнул и двинулся к нему. Бодрой походкой не отягощенного интеллектом дебила. Юра скривился и, не дожидаясь, пошел дальше.

В номере Леруа, сняв куртку, сразу же плюхнулся на кровать — но та была плотно застелена покрывалом, и возразить Юре оказалось нечего. Вместо возражений он демонстративно неторопливо стащил кроссовки и аккуратно поставил их в прихожей под зеркалом. Леруа, глядя на это, вовсе не смутился, а ухмыльнулся, поднял одну бровь и спросил:

— Что, вот так сразу?

Юра всю жизнь хотел уметь поднимать только одну бровь. Это было несправедливо. Он кинул свои чипсы на кровать, сел сам — с другого края — и великодушно разрешил:

— Что ж, если твои носки так сильно воняют, то можешь не разуваться.

— Ха-ха, — отозвался Леруа. — Прекращай эти детские наезды, Юра.

Юра пожал плечами. Он мог наехать и по-взрослому, но, учитывая травму Леруа, это было бы подло и неспортивно.

— Думаешь, какой из моих прыжков охаять первым? — поинтересовался Леруа.

— Думаю, что тебя надо пожалеть и простить, — процедил Юра сквозь зубы. — Ты же у нас больной.

— Я ведь вернулся в сезон. Значит официально не больной.

— Я имел в виду, больной на голову. И вообще, ты сам сказал, что у тебя болело бедро.

— Это психосоматика, — важно произнес Леруа. 

Юра подумал, что надо бы ему врезать. Если бы он не боялся последствий — с другой стороны, челюсть у Леруа выглядела, как каменная, этак можно и руку сломать…

— Ты чего так на меня смотришь? — спросил Леруа. Юра едва не дернулся, сглотнул и как мог презрительно ответил:

— Размышляю, как такого урода земля носит.

— Да брось, — отмахнулся Леруа. — Может, я и не каждому понравлюсь, но меня объективно нельзя назвать уродом.

— Я только что назвал.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — продолжил Леруа, словно его не слыша. — Я думаю, ты просто изливаешь на меня весь свой накопившийся негатив — но только потому, что знаешь, что меня это не заденет. На самом деле, ты совершенно не злой.

Юра открыл рот — и оказался между двух огней. Возражать, что да нет же, он таки злой, было бы как-то глупо, но признавать, что Леруа прав, было и вовсе плохо. К тому же, он был неправ: как будто Юра прямо его искал, чтобы излить этот ебучий негатив. И нельзя же настолько все упрощать.

— Тебя этому твой психолог научил? — наконец выговорил он.

— Какой психолог?

— Тот, который тебе затирает про психосоматику.

— Юра… 

— Если бедро болит, значит оно болит, — с неожиданной для себя яростью перебил Юра. — Значит его надо лечить.

— Я рад, что ты принимаешь такое живое участие в судьбе моего бедра, — сообщил Леруа. Юра скривился и, стараясь не смотреть на бедро, к которому, конечно, тут же невольно устремился его взгляд, повернул голову чуть вправо — и заметил позабытые чипсы. 

Края пакета разошлись в стороны с многообещающим хрустом. Леруа нарочито громко усмехнулся, выпрямился, поправил декоративную подушку и устроился на кровати полулежа. Юра решил чипсы ему не предлагать.

— Но дело не в этом, — сказал Леруа. Юра сунул в рот охапку картофельных кружочков и практически зажмурился. Нет, все-таки чипсоны заебись. — Дело в том, — продолжил Леруа, — что, как мне кажется, нам с тобой надо стать друзьями.

Юра не поперхнулся только потому, что уже успел все проглотить. Он быстро огляделся в поисках воды, которой в номере, естественно, не оказалось, и уставился на Леруа. Тот хищно улыбнулся и спросил:

— Да или нет?

— Отабек что, всем эту историю рассказывает, — пробормотал Юра. Отабек, проторчав два года дома, все-таки сдался и опять уехал тренироваться в Канаду, где инфраструктура была получше. Хотя, по его собственным словам, с Леруа он там пересекался редко. Ну, видать, недостаточно редко.

— Не всем, — ответил Леруа. — Только избранным, конечно. Я к тому, что… 

— Это была совершенно другая ситуация, — перебил Юра. 

— В каком смысле?

— В смысле… ну, обстановка располагала. Он мне… помог, а потом мы обсуждали разные… личные вещи — то есть про соревнования и почему он вернулся в Казахстан, все такое.

— И почему он вернулся в Казахстан?

Юра замешкался. Отабек много говорил о том, как для него важно выступать за родную страну, и тогда все казалось очень логичным, но ответа именно на вопрос «почему» как-то не прозвучало — в конце концов, его же не заставляли выступать за Канаду или Штаты. Леруа молчал, и Юра в итоге выдавил:

— А тебе обязательно доебаться, да?

— Нет, — сказал Леруа. — Не обязательно. — И потянулся к пакету с чипсами. 

Юра убрал занесенную было руку и бросил пакет на покрывало между ними. Леруа вытащил одну, но самую, наверное, блять, гигантскую чипсину и произнес:

— Думаю, это из-за проблем с финансированием.

— Не все упирается в финансирование, — огрызнулся Юра.

— Не все, — согласился Леруа, хрустнув картошкой. — Но многое.

— Слушай, какое тебе дело?

— Я просто поддерживаю разговор. — Леруа опять запустил пальцы в пакет — и на этот раз достал два кружочка. Осмелел, сука. — Но если хочешь, давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Видел, там еще был сок со странным названием? В спонсорах?

— Бля, да. Это все-таки сок? Я не стал выяснять.

— А я выяснил, — сообщил Леруа с таким скорбным видом, что Юра не удержался и прыснул. Леруа ухмыльнулся, а потом хлопнул ладонью по кровати и добавил: — А на этапе? Ноги на борте? А?

— Блин! — Юра вспомнил ноги и даже не сразу понял, что смеется. — Это пиздец, конечно! Хорошо, что я не был на том этапе.

— А я вот был, — тяжко вздохнул Леруа. Едва успокоившийся Юра заржал с новой силой. Леруа сделал страдальческое лицо. — И ничего смешного. Думаешь, легко, когда у тебя в кои-то веки серьезная программа, и ты встаешь, настраиваешься, обводишь взглядом лед — и тут видишь эти корявые ноги на рекламе? Да у меня собственные пальцы сразу шевелиться в ботинках начинали.

Юра закрыл лицо руками и глухо простонал. Леруа выудил из пакета еще несколько чипсин и сказал:

— Слушай, у вашей федерации ведь хорошие контакты в ИСУ. Может, как-то повлиять на них, чтобы они запретили нетекстовую рекламу? Ну, хотя бы на бортиках? 

— Ага, — фыркнул Юра. — И хуево отфотошопленные фанатские баннеры заодно пусть запретят.

— Да ладно тебе, — не согласился Леруа. — Лучше плохо отфотошопленные баннеры, чем вообще никаких. К тому же, мне понравился тот, который сделали «Ангелы Юрия». Ну, где твое вдохновенное лицо на фоне моря и луны.

— Иди в жопу, а, — обиделся Юра. — Они старались.

— Вот видишь.

— И вообще, тебе заняться больше нечем, кроме как на мои баннеры смотреть?

— Ну, это менее волнительно, чем смотреть на логотип продуктового магазина и мечтать о чипсах. Хотя я даже не знаю… 

Юра перевел взгляд на Леруа — почему-то ему показалось, что тот на него смотрит. Но Леруа смотрел на свои масляные пальцы.

— Ебучие чипсы, — пробормотал он.

Юра хихикнул — он еще ни разу не слышал, как Леруа матерится. Он же был образцовый мальчик из хорошей семьи. Как неживой. 

— Здесь этого баннера вообще-то не было, — сказал Юра, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.

— Я обобщил.

— Обобщил, — повторил Юра. — Это как когда получил командное золото за то, что не ты, а одиночница и парники в твоей команде откатались хорошо?

— История устарела, — сказал Леруа. — Хотя не стану скрывать, что пару лет назад меня бы это проняло.

— И ты бы ушел?

— Может быть.

— Ничего, — произнес Юра. — Я еще найду тему, которая тебя заденет.

— Ищи, — разрешил Леруа и не глядя снова полез в пакет — в котором уже была Юрина рука.

Для двоих места в пакете, конечно, не доставало, и рука Леруа туда не пролезла. Вместо этого она обхватила Юрино запястье. Жирными от чипсов пальцами. Это было мерзко. Противно. Ужасно, просто донельзя отвратительно.

— Ты бы хоть руки помыл, — сказал Юра и подумал, боже, что я несу. А потом подумал, что он уже, кажется, сегодня что-то такое думал. И что думать — иногда не такое уж преимущество, как кажется.

— Может, мне еще зубы сходить почистить? — тихо спросил Леруа, и Юра почувствовал, как в животе собирается ком ощущений, никак не связанных с тем, что он сегодня — и вообще, когда-либо — думал.

— Нет, — сказал он, движением головы откидывая челку набок. — Забей. — И закрыл глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам турнира Golden Spin, где была пара обративших на себя внимание спонсоров. В тексте, разумеется, без названий, но магазин называется спар, а сок называется pipi. Ноги, кажется, были на финском этапе, но этого я точно не помню, так же как не помню, что они рекламировали.


End file.
